Friends
by Ami88
Summary: Naruto wonders about the loneliness he’s feeling and wishes… [NaruSasu if you squint]


**A/N – **This is my first Naruto fanfiction. Also I'm not a native English speaker so there could be some mistakes.

**Title**: Friends

**Author**: Ami  
**Pairing**: NaruSasu if you squint.  
**Warnings**: Language, bit of shounen-ai.  
**Summary**: Naruto wonders about the loneliness he's feeling and wishes…

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

Friends

By

Ami

The night was cold, a little on the frosty side. Uzumaki Naruto didn't mind much as he stared from his open window at the moon above, his thought wandering.

Why did he feel so lonely? He had friends, quite a lot of friends if you asked him.

There was Haruno Sakura or Sakura-chan as he fondly calls her. The pink haired girl with a split personality and a mean right hook was a friend, right? Yeah, she was. A good one.

Inuzuka Kiba was a friend, he was sure of it. If Dog-face didn't like him, he would be honest enough to tell him so…loudly. If Kiba wasn't his friend, it would mean that he was still sore about the time Naruto beat his ass in the Chuunin exams. Ah, those where good times.

Then there was Aburame Shino. To be completely honest Naruto wasn't sure if Shino really was his friend. Hell, he didn't even know if the bug-lover had eyes. But he does have his good moments.

Lazy-ass Nara Shikamaru and his best friend Akimichi Chouji, were his friends as well. Even though Shikamaru acted more like an old man than a 15 year old and Chouji was more interested in food. But…they were okay.

Rock Lee was a different story al together. Weird hair, weird eyes and huge eyebrows, the nickname 'fuzzy-eyebrows' did suite him the best. He was always preaching about 'springtime of youth' and about his 'passionate love' for Sakura-chan. No matter how much she refused him. Naruto got to hand it to him, he had lots of determination. Even tough Lee was a bit on the weird side, the eccentric Gai-sensei carbon copy was a good sparring partner.

The shy Hyuuga Hinata was a little odd. A caring girl, but she was always blushing and stuttering. Naruto coldn't understand her very well. Hyuuga Neji was also a little odd. Naruto wondered if maybe it was a family thing. If Neji wasn't sparing with his 'Eternal Rival' as Lee dubbed it, he was preaching about fate and destiny and shit.

The blond leaned back, closing the window and walked around the room towards the bathroom. While he grabbed his toothbrush, he thought about Yamanaka Ino.

He didn't know much about Ino, but a friend of a friend is a friend, right? Although Sakura-chan would never admit aloud that Ino was a friend, he knew. Still those two could be considered best friends.

Naruto spitted out his toothpaste and rinsed with water. He washed his face and looked in the mirror, the door of his medicine cabinet.

Then there was Tenten. He knew even little about her than he knew about Ino. But it was the same concept, right? A friend of a friend is a friend.

Gaara, the creepy basterd, was a friend. Although the blond found it thoroughly unfair, that Mr. I-live-to-kill-Racoon-eyes made Kazekage before Naruto made Hokage. He was stronger damn it!

The blond walked around the room, towards the bed and stripped till he was in his boxers. He pulled the covers back and lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Why did he feel so lonely? He wondered again.

Sai was, simply put, strange. Strange smile and strange penis-jokes, but he was slowly becoming a friend. Slowly mind, the guy was still a basterd.

Hatake Kakashi was simply a pervert. Always reading Icha Icha Pardise, those perverted books written by Ero-sannin. Naruto wondered sometimes if Iruka-sensei disapproved of his lover reading those books. Ah, Umino Iruka is more a father-figure than a friend, but that didn't mean that the blond didn't love him. Although it was kind of disturbing to know that your surrogate father and your perverted sensei were dating.

So why did he feel so lonely? Why?

To be completely honest, he already knew the answer.

They weren't Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto turned to his nightstand, on it lay folded his best friends hite-ate. The blond grabbed it and pulled it to his chest. He wishes while gripping the item tight, that his most precious person would return.

**A/N** – I hope you liked it. Let me know, so review okay? Please don't flame.


End file.
